Richard Kiel
| birth_date = | birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Fresno, California, U.S. | resting_place = Belmont Memorial Park, Fresno, California, U.S. | height = | spouse = | children = 4 | nationality = American | occupation = Actor, voice artist | years_active = 1960–2014 | credits = Jaws in the James Bond films }} Richard Dawson Kiel (September 13, 1939 – September 10, 2014) was a tall American actor and voice artist, best known for his role as Jaws in the ''James Bond'' franchise, portraying the character in The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) and Moonraker (1979); he lampooned the role with a tongue-in-cheek cameo in Inspector Gadget (1999). His next-most recognized role is the tough, but eloquent Mr. Larson in Happy Gilmore (1996). Other notable films include The Longest Yard (1974), Silver Streak (1976), Force 10 from Navarone (1978), Pale Rider (1985) and Tangled (2010). Early life Kiel was born in Detroit, Michigan. His towering height was a result of acromegaly, a hormonal condition. Before becoming an actor, Kiel worked in numerous jobs, including a nightclub bouncer and a cemetery plot salesman. From 1963 to 1965, Kiel worked as a night school math instructor in Burbank, California. Career Television Kiel made his acting debut in the Laramie episode "Street of Hate". This led to him appearing in numerous television shows throughout the 1960s and 1970s such as I Dream of Jeannie, Honey West, Gilligan's Island, The Monkees, Daniel Boone, Emergency!, Starsky & Hutch, Land of the Lost, The Fall Guy, and Simon & Simon, and "Kolchak: The Night Stalker". Due to size, Kiel was often cast in villainous roles. He appeared as the towering — and lethal — assistant Voltaire to Dr. Miguelito Loveless in first-season episodes of The Wild, Wild West. In the Man from U.N.C.L.E. episode "The Vulcan Affair", Kiel appeared as a guard in Vulcan's plant and he portrayed Merry in "The Hong Kong Shilling Affair". In 1967 he played a monster in an episode of ''The Monkees'' ("I was a Teenage Monster"). He later appeared in the episode "The Night of the Simian Terror" as Dimas, the outcast son of a wealthy family, banished because of birth defects that distorted his body and apparently affected his mind. This episode is significant because it allowed Kiel the opportunity to really act rather than just look intimidating. In 1977 Kiel and Arnold Schwarzenegger were both considered for playing the Hulk in The Incredible Hulk. After Schwarzenegger was turned down due to his height, Kiel started filming the pilot. However, the producers quickly decided they wanted a more muscular Hulk rather then the towering Kiel so he was dismissed. Kiel later said he did not mind losing the part because as he could only see out of one eye, he reacted badly to the contact lenses he had to wear for the role. He also found the green makeup unpleasant and difficult to remove. His scenes were then reshot with Lou Ferrigno. Film Kiel broke into films in the early 1960s with Eegah (1962), which was later featured on Elvira's Movie Macabre and Mystery Science Theater 3000, as were The Phantom Planet and The Human Duplicators. He also produced, co-wrote, and starred in The Giant of Thunder Mountain. The James Bond-film producers spotted Kiel in Barbary Coast, and thought he was ideal for the role of Jaws in The Spy Who Loved Me (1977). He was one of the few Bond-villains to appear in two Bond-films, later appearing in Moonraker (1979). However, as he suffered from acrophobia (fear of heights), a stunt double was used during the cable car stunt scenes because Kiel refused to be filmed on the top of a cable car more than above the ground. He reprised his role of Jaws in the video game called James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing, supplying his voice and likeness. This was his second outing as a metal-toothed villain because he had played Reace in the 1976 comedy-thriller film Silver Streak, a year before being cast in the The Spy Who Loved Me. Although earlier roles had offered him little dialogue, his role in Happy Gilmore (1996) was quite the opposite. As Mr. Larson, Happy Gilmore's former employer, Kiel exchanges several one-liners with both Adam Sandler's Happy and Christopher McDonald's Shooter. Kiel took a quieter profile after Happy Gilmore's release, but left semi-retirement to record a role for Tangled (2010). In the acclaimed animated Disney film, he portrayed Vlad, a surprisingly soft-hearted thug who collects ceramic unicorns. Personal life in June 2014]] Kiel's first marriage was to Faye Daniels in 1960. They divorced in the early 1970s. He later married Diane Rogers. They had four children and nine grandchildren. He co-authored a biography of the abolitionist Cassius Marcellus Clay called Kentucky Lion. Kiel was also a born-again Christian. His website states his religious conversion helped him to overcome alcoholism. Health In 1992, Kiel suffered a severe head injury in a car accident, which affected his balance. He was subsequently forced to walk with a cane to support himself (as shown in his appearance in Happy Gilmore, where he is seen leaning on a person or a cane). Later, Kiel used a scooter or wheelchair. Death On September 10, 2014, three days short of his 75th birthday, Kiel died at St. Agnes Medical Center in Fresno, California, of a heart attack, possibly caused by coronary artery disease. Filmography Features Television and Larry Hagman in I Dream of Jeannie, 1965]] in The Wild Wild West, 1966]] Video games See also * John Aasen * Ted Cassidy * William Engesser * Neil Fingleton * André the Giant * The Great Khali * Rondo Hatton * Henry Hite * Lock Martin * Carel Struycken References External links * * Category:1939 births Category:2014 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century Christians Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century Christians Category:American Christians Category:American comedians Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male writers Category:American people of German descent Category:Disease-related deaths in California Category:Male actors from Detroit Category:People with acromegaly Category:Writers from Detroit